


F1/FE drabble collection

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Drabbles, Facial Hair, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, IRacing, M/M, McFamily, Protectiveness, Quarantine, Tranfers, Wordcount: 100, cuteness, teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: I challenged myself to really write 100 word drabbles and this is the result.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns, Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Gutiérrez/Nico Hulkenberg, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Mitch Evans/Stoffel Vandoorne, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 29
Kudos: 84





	1. Snuggle (Alex/Charles)

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, and I might of created a monster by doing so. Already finished 3 🙈

Sitting at the food area of the Red Bull motorhome, Alex noticed everyone around him suddenly falling silent. Turning around, he was shocked to see Charles Leclerc walking in, dressed in his bright red Ferrari shirt. Walking straight to Alex and plopping down on his lap. Dumbfounded Alex sat there, with the Monegasque snuggling up against him. “Uhm Charles, what are you doing?”

Shushing him, the man demanded, “Just hug me.”

“Charlie, we’re in the Red Bull motorhome. I don’t think our bosses will like that.”

“Then screw them.”

Sighing, Alex gave in, wrapping his arms around the needy man.


	2. Iracing (Max&Charles)

Max phone rang. Unknown number. For a second he considered ignoring it, but picked up anyway. “Max it’s Charles.“ Dread filled him. “Do you want to do some Iracing with me? I got it all set up now.” Silently Max cursed whoever had gotten the Monegasque into online racing. They had created a monster. Apparently Charles wanted to do nothing else, to the point his own friends started to refuse. Which was why he was calling him now, Max guessed.

“I can’t. I’m already racing with Gianni.”

“Oh can I join…, Please!”

“Fine.” But only this once, he promised himself.


	3. Miss you more (Jeandre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first FE drabble of this collection :)

“Your hair is getting so long” Jean-Eric commented, the moment André head appeared on his screen.

Chuckling, the man ran a hand through it. “I know right. That’s what you get, when you can’t get it cut.”

“Looks perfect to tangle my fingers in” Jean-Eric winked playfully.

Instead of a smile, André’s face turned sour. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Say things like that.” Confused Jean-Eric eyed him. “It just- It makes me miss you even more.”

And suddenly all that desperate longing he was trying to repress, came crushing in. Both of them having a difficult time being separated.


	4. Hair (Brocedes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lewis instagram post

Nico glanced up, hearing Lewis come outside. The Brit had been inside, removing his braids, which had been highly necessary. But the sight that met him, made his jaw drop.

“You don’t like it?” Lewis asked, sounding strangely unsure. Awkwardly ruffling his wild, yet soft looking curls.

“No. Go put the braids back in.”

Lewis face dropped. “You know I can’t do that myself.”

“Well go find a way. Your hair is not suppose to look better than mine” Nico pouted.

Lewis smiled a dazzling smile. “Aw, you know you’ll always be my beautiful princess, baby.” Pecking those pouting lips.


	5. Shirtless (George/Nicholas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this we all need to pretend Nicholas shirtless workout video didn't happen ;)

Eyeing the shirtless guy in front of him, George huffed. “And then you tell me to stop taking my shirt off.”

Stopping his workout, Nicholas turned to look at him. “Well excuse me for not wanting you to flaunt your body for the whole freaking world to see.”

“And you can?”

“Look around” Gesturing around the room. “Do you see any cameras here?” No, he didn’t. “That’s because I only flaunt it for you.” Pulling the Brit into his arms. Nuzzling his nose in the crook of George’s neck, who shivered. “So stop sharing shirtless photos, because I don’t share.”


	6. Online racing (Nico/Esteban)

“Tell me again, why I decided to do this?” Nico huffed, when his car once again ran ridiculously wide.

Esteban looked up from his book. “Because you were bored, and everyone else was doing it.”

“Including you.” Frustrated hitting escape.

“But I’m a Sim driver, I kind of have to.”

Nico snorted. “Oh please, like you aren’t enjoying it.”

“Never said I wasn’t.” Getting up, Esteban straddled the man’s lap. “And you could be too, if you didn’t try so hard.”

Humming Nico grabbed the Mexican’s hips. “I know something I’d much rather enjoy.” Leaning up to capture Esteban’s lips.


	7. Family (Mark&Mitch + McFamily)

Mark had Fernando pinned against the wall. Absolutely furious with the Spaniard, who had just claimed Mitch wasn’t good enough for his precious Stoffel. Who did he think he is?

Jenson carefully pried him away from his husband. “I’ll knock some sense into him.” Pulling the protesting man out of the room.

Turning around, he saw the couple in question hugging each other, clearly upset.

“Now you listen to me. No matter what that idiot says, you’re happiness is all that matters” he told them. “And for what it’s worth, you’ve got my blessing.” Finding himself being hugged by both.


	8. Video (Maxiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the first video Max posted.

Daniel didn’t see the video until the next morning. Damn time differences. And immediately called Max. “I forbid you from posting video’s on social media.”

“Dan…, do you know what time it is” Max answered groggily. Again, damn time difference.

“Sorry” he apologized.

“It’s alright” Max stated, sounding a little more awake now. “But what was that about videos?”

“I forbid you from posting them.”

“But why?”

“You can’t tease me like that, looking that sexy with beard and that hair. Not when I can’t grab you by it.”

Max chuckled. “But your allowed to post whatever you want?”

“Touché.”


	9. Denmark (Nico/Kevin)

A smile was playing on Kevin’s lips, watching Nico walk back over to him. Looking tired from playing with Elsa and Zeus around the garden. “I told you it was a good idea to come here” smirking slightly. To this day happy he’d managed to convince the German to spend the upcoming quarantine with him in Denmark.

“Still would’ve prefer the weather in Monaco” Nico replied, shivering a little.

“Give it time.” Stepping closer to the man. “It’s barely April.”

Nico wrapped his long arms around him. “You better keep me warm then.”

Humming, Kevin cuddled closer into the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and suggestions are very welcome!


	10. Napping (Sam + Robin/Antonio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another dubble update today :)

Grumbling Sam marched to the Techeetah garage. “Wrong garage” Lotterer teased with a smirk.

“Pot, kettle” he dead-panned. Turning to Jev. “Where is he?”

“In the back.” Jev pointed with his thumb.

You’d think the Techeetah staff would give him strange looks, but they had gotten so used to this, they didn’t even look up anymore.

Sliding open the door, he saw Antonio sprawled out on the ground, with Robin cuddled against him. Grabbing the Dutchman’s arm, he started to pull him up. “Come on sleepy head, time to go to work.” Groggily Robin followed him back to their garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter for a while. And I apologize if this sounds whiny, I do really enjoy writing these, but the lack of comments is demotivating. I get that with 100 words, there isn't always much to say, but still.


	11. Entertain your boy (Max&Alex/Charles)

Frustrated, Max mumbled under his breath, receiving yet another request from Charles to race. The stupid Monegasque wouldn’t leave him alone. Completely done with it, he called Alex.

“Max, to what do I owe the pleasure” came the slightly surprised voice.

“I need you to go play with your boy.”

Alex coughs. “What?!”

Max rolled his eyes. “I meant iracing mate, but if you want to do the sex thing, go right ahead. As long as it stops him from bothering me.”

“How’d you know we’re dating?”

Another eye-roll. “Ask Charles. He’s damn obvious with is flirting and needy behavior.”


	12. Leaving (Charles & Sebastian)

“So what are you going to do?” Charles asked curiously. He might not have always seen eye to eye with the man, especially not on the track, but he still respected the man. Cared for him, like a father figure.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “Not too sure yet, to be honest.”

“And it really was no option to stay?” There was still much he could learn from him.

“That contract they offered, well I have my dignity.”

Biting his lip, Charles nodded. “I’ll miss you.”

Smiling Sebastian, opening his arms and Charles just hugged him a tight as he could.


	13. Beard (George/Nicholas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nicholas facial hair

George gawked at the photo Lando just sent him. Instantly he called Nicholas. “What’s with the new look?” He questioned the moment the man picked up.

“You mean the beard, right?” Nicholas chuckled a little awkwardly. “Yeah I haven’t bothered to shave it off.” Clearly. “But if you don’t like it, I will.”

“No. No. No” George hurried to say. “Keep it. It looks good. More manly.”

“Like I wasn’t manly before?”

George grinned. “Of course you were, but the beard intensifies it.”

“You look it that much?”

“Uhuh.” Biting his lip.

“I’ll keep it for a little longer then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are welcome and very appreciated!


End file.
